A battery-powered car such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid car may be driven by the drive force of an electric motor. A battery-powered car includes a battery and an inlet. The battery drives the electric motor. The inlet is used when charging the battery and is connectable to a power plug that extends from, for example, a commercial power. The power plug that is connected to the inlet charges the battery of the battery-powered car. The battery-powered car includes a lid, which conceals the inlet, and a lid lock device, which locks and unlocks the closed lid (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-149410).